


Шесть

by Eva_Nevskaya, fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020)



Series: Criminal Minds Мибблы 5 лвл [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: BAU family, BAU girls, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friendship, Penelope Garcia Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva_Nevskaya/pseuds/Eva_Nevskaya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020
Summary: Бокалы бьются на счастье.
Relationships: Penelope Garcia/Derek Morgan
Series: Criminal Minds Мибблы 5 лвл [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895350
Kudos: 7
Collections: Criminal Minds Мибблы 5 лвл, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Шесть

_6._

Гарсия ходит вокруг елки в доме Росси в ожидании момента, когда начнут распаковывать подарки. Она с нескрываемым детским восторгом смотрит на коробки со своим именем и чувствует благодарность к Вселенной за то, что рядом с ней столько преданных друзей.

Рид бродит по комнате со стаканом черничного сока — полезно для здоровья, — и рассказывает, откуда появилась традиция дарить подарки и что американцы самые практичные, ведь прикладывают чек, и если презент не подойдет — всегда можно обменять. Гарсия ни разу не воспользовалась этой услугой. Все рождественские подарки занимают важное место в ее сердце, жизни и на полках дома. 

Росси привлекает внимание поднимая бокал с шампанским. Гарсия ощущает, как предвкушение накрывает ее с головой. У нее даже перехватывает дыхание. 

— Семья! Друзья! Коллеги! — Дэйв обводит всех взглядом и тепло улыбается. — Я рад, что мы с вами собираемся и с поводом, и без него. Двери моего дома всегда открыты. С гордостью ставлю на первое место слово «семья» и радуюсь каждому дню, который мы проводим вместе, как и на работе, так и за ее пределами. Однажды мне сказали, что работать с друзьями — ужасная идея. К сожалению, у меня нет возможности посмотреть в глаза лжецу и в качестве доказательства привести наш отдел. Я бы хотел пожелать нам всем в будущем году больше причин для улыбок и смеха, не терять веры в людей и продолжать ловить тех, кто намеренно совершает ошибки. — Он салютует бокалом. — Любовь! Смелость! Защита! Счастье! Семья!

Команда радостно кричит и чокается бокалами, Гарсия чувствует, как приятное тепло разливается по телу, когда Дерек обнимает ее, а шампанское действует, как средство для розжига. 

Росси смотрит то на часы, то на Гарсию, и со смешком говорит: 

— Момент, которого мы так ждали, — он берет из-под елки коробку с золотистой лентой и протягивает ей. — Можем распаковывать подарки. 

Гарсия осторожно принимает презент из его рук, садится на диван —поближе к елке, чтобы можно было легко дотянуться к остальным, и осторожно вскрывает упаковочную бумагу. Первой она замечает открытку с надписью «От Дерека. На счастье». Гарсия ищет Дерека взглядом, шлет ему воздушный поцелуй. Он пробирается к ней, а она наконец-то достает свой первый подарок — набор бокалов. 

— Ты жаловалась, что на девичниках вы пьете из чашек, потому как не можешь найти идеальные бокалы. Когда я их увидел, то сразу подумал о тебе, — поясняет Дерек, смотря на прижимающую к груди коробку Гарсию. 

— Они идеальные, — соглашается она с ним, осторожно ставя подарок на диван, и крепко обнимает Дерека. 

— Надеюсь, что они подарят тебе ни одну причину для радости. 

— Красное полусладкое — всегда хороший повод для улыбки, — кивает Гарсия и еще раз обнимает его. — Люблю тебя. 

— И я тебя, малышка. 

Гарсия бросает еще один взгляд на коробку и загадывает желание, словно собирается задувать свечи на торте.

«На счастье». 

_5._

Гарсия тянется за бокалами, пока Эмили сражается с пробкой на бутылке, а Джей-Джей забирает китайскую еду у курьера. 

— Люблю пятницу не потому, что дальше выходные, а потому, что мы собираемся вместе, — говорит Эмили, «выигрывая» пробочную «битву». — Больше это вино не покупаем, — она вытирает руки о штаны. 

— Либо в следующий раз вызываем Моргана. — Джей-Джей расставляет коробки с едой на столе. — Приедет, откроет вино и отправится развлекаться дальше. 

— Дерек не вариант, — качает головой Гарсия, осторожно неся бокалы к столу. — Как и Рид, — она вздыхает. — Они сказали, что больше никогда не привезут нам алкоголь, если мы сами не в состоянии выяснить, сколько нам нужно, и купить заранее. 

— Это все от зависти, — Эмили наливает вино. — И вообще, как заранее можно выяснить, сколько вина или текилы нам будет достаточно? 

— В среднем нужна бутылка вина на человека, но это с расчетом, что мы берем стандартную, в которой 750 миллилитров, а это значит — три бокала. Обычно каждая из нас выпивает по четыре-пять бокалов, значит нам необходимо столько же бутылок, — неожиданно выпаливает Джей-Джей. Подруги удивленно на нее смотрят, и она поясняет: — Знаю, много общаюсь с Ридом. 

— А я-то думаю, почему не китайской едой, а им повеяло, — улыбается Эмили. 

Гарсия хихикает:

— Попроси нашего гения высчитать сколько нам необходимо текилы, — и поднимает бокал. — За нас! 

— За нас! — вторят ей. 

Они говорят обо всем на свете: о том, что их волнует, что не дает спокойно спать по ночам, и практически не касаются работы. Они ее, конечно же, любят, но ее хватает в стенах Бюро. 

— И кому будем звонить? — Эмили отставляет пустую бутылку. 

— Росси! — Джей-Джей чуть ли не подпрыгивает на диване. — У него всегда припасен ящик вина. 

— У нас есть два варианта: переместить Росси к нам или себя к нему, — кивает Эмили. 

—Я за второй вариант. Он ведь говорил, что двери его дома всегда открыты для нас, верно? — Гарсия поднимается на ноги и забирает со стола бокалы. 

— Половина первого. — Эмили смотрит на часы. — Он же не ложится спать так рано? 

— Сейчас позвоню ему! — Джей-Джей перекидывается через диван и тянется к сумочке; это их главное правило девичника — никаких телефонов, игнорируется всё, за исключением звонков от Хотча. 

Гарсия осторожно кладет бокалы в раковину, включает воду, берет губку и принимается за мытье, пока Эмили убирает со стола пустые коробки. Первый бокал отправляется на полку сохнуть, а утром Гарсия их натрет, чтобы были как новенькие. Она тянется за следующим, когда оборачивается на радостный вскрик Джей-Джей: «Он нас ждет!». Рука некстати вздрагивает, и бокал в мыльной пене летит к ее ногам. Гарсия переводит удивленный взгляд с Эмили на Джей-Джей, а после на осколки. 

— На счастье, — внезапно абсолютно спокойно выдыхает она. — Посуда бьется на счастье. 

_4._

Гарсия удивленно смотрит то на часы, то на дверь. Она совершенно точно никого не ждет в гости, тем более так поздно. Осторожно подходит к двери и, посмотрев в глазок, проворачивает замок. На пороге обнаруживается Дерек с бутылкой виски в одной руке и с пиццей в другой. 

— Привет, малышка. 

— Привет, шоколадный бог. 

— Не говори Росси, — улыбается он, кивая на коробки. — Знаю, что не сочетается, но душа требует именно этого. 

— Что-то случилось? — спрашивает Гарсия, пропуская его в дом. 

— Нет, — Дерек пожимает плечами. — Просто соскучился. 

Гарсия улыбается в ответ и забирает у него пиццу, чтобы он мог снять куртку.

— Только у меня нет стаканов под виски. 

— И об этом мы никому не расскажем, — смеется Дерек, а внутри Гарсии разливается тепло. 

Пока Дерек раскладывает пиццу, Гарсия тянется и достает два бокала. Те стоят в коробке на полке — в целости и сохранности, за исключением, разумеется того, что разбился тогда, на счастье.

— Росси хватил бы удар, — говорит Гарсия, наблюдая за тем, как Дерек разливает виски. 

— Хорошо, что он об этом не узнает, — он обворожительно улыбается, и у Гарсии на мгновенье перехватывает дыхание. 

На фоне включен какой-то фильм без звука, а они сидят на диване, совсем рядом, смеются и наслаждаются моментом. Гарсия с удовольствием проводила бы так каждый день. Хочется верить, что Дерек был бы не против того же. Спросить — не решается. 

Уже глубоко за полночь, после долгих разговоров обо всем и ни о чем одновременно, Дерек отставляет пустой бокал и поворачивается к Гарсии. Ей становится жарко и она ловит себя на мысли, что нужно открыть окно. Как будто это может спасти.

Одна его рука сжимает ее, а вторая за шею притягивает Гарсию к себе. Дерек целует осторожно, едва касаясь губ, дает ей время и возможность сказать: «нет». Она понимает, что ему важно знать, что желание взаимно. Гарсия поддается чуть вперед. 

Все мысли исчезают из головы, словно их так никогда и не было. Все, что есть — это горячая рука Дерека на шее и его губы. Мир сужается до простого касания. Гарсия помогает ему избавиться от футболки и швыряет ту куда-то в сторону кухни. Она проводит руками по его плечам, приближается к груди и целует его туда, где бешено колотится сердце. Именно это она и хочет почувствовать. 

Дерек встает с дивана и опускается на колени, снимает с нее домашние штаны и целует каждый сантиметр открывшегося тела. Мелькает мысль, что хорошо бы выключить свет, но, когда Дерек касается ее языком, кроме касания все перестает существовать. Гарсия выгибается, прикусив губу и положил руку ему на голову. 

— Моя малышка… — шепчет он, а ей кажется, что через его руки проходит ток, заряжает ее, заставляя светиться. 

Гарсия тянется к ремню на его штанах, пальцы дрожат и ей не с первого раза удается его расстегнуть, но тот отправляется вслед за футболкой куда-то на пол, а после туда отправляется и остальная одежда.

Дерек нависает над ней, Гарсия ощущает жар, исходящий от него, она поддается вперед и целует его, чуть горьковатые от виски, губы. Осторожность граничащая с нежностью, накаляет Гарсию до предела. Чувствует, что словно лампочка готовится взорваться. 

Дерек входит в нее и они оба замирают, разделяют момент. Одной рукой он упирается в диван, а второй касается ее груди. На выдохе ловит ее стон и начинает двигаться. Медленно, а после ускоряясь, заставляя Гарсию выгибаться и просить больше. Она водит кончиками пальцев по его телу, словно читает Брайлем. Касания — единственное ради чего стоит существовать. 

Дерек проводит языком по ее горлу, припадает к ямке у ключицы, словно летчик из детской сказки, нашедший колодец. Гарсия двигает бедрами навстречу ему, сокращая расстояние. Внутри нее взрывается мир, сбивается дыхание, а Дерек делает несколько быстрых толчков и вжимаясь в нее, пряча лицо в полюбившееся место под шеей, кончает.

***

Гарсия резко открывает глаза, пробуждаясь ото сна. Поднимается на диване, прижимая к груди плед. Разбросанные вещи по комнате говорят о том, что ей ничего не приснилось. Тело помнит, как Дерек касался, исследовал руками и губами. Гарсии становится жарко.

Она тянется к очкам, когда дверь ванной открывается и из нее, обмотанный на бедрах полотенцем, выходит Дерек. Улыбается уголками губ и быстро, едва касаясь целует в макушку. 

— П-п-привет… — выдыхает она, смотря, как Дерек подхватывает пустую коробку из-под пиццы, бутылку и бокалы, несет на кухню. 

Гарсия встает с дивана, замотавшись в плед, когда с кухни раздается звон стекла и она идет на него. Дерек нагнувшись подбирается осколки бокала. Он поднимает на нее глаза, а Гарсия выдыхает: 

— На счастье. 

_3._

Гарсия смотрит, как Эмили воюет с очередной бутылкой вина, пока Джей-Джей рассказывает сыну сказку по телефону. Ей кажется, что абсолютно все в ее квартире кричит о том, что здесь произошло, и то, о чем она молчит сто шестьдесят четыре часа. 

— Гарсия, все в порядке? 

— Да, — она выдавливает из себя улыбку, сжимает крепче бокал и проглатывает невысказанное: «Я переспала с Дереком». 

Мир не изменился, не сошел с ума, ночь сменяет день по кругу, никто не прочитал о произошедшем ни между строк, ни в их взглядах. Гарсия не собирается своими руками рушить уцелевшую вселенную. 

— Свой долг я выполнила, — падая на диван, говорит Джей-Джей и берет бокал. — Теперь остается вино, мы и вкусная еда. 

— За то, что мы есть друг у друга, — кивает Эмили и поднимает свой бокал. 

Гарсия следит за каждым своим движением, за каждым своим словом, стараясь не выдать секрет, который ждет неудачного момента, чтобы соскочить с языка, как бомба, которую скидывают на мирную деревню. 

— Гарсия, — Эмили наклоняется через стол, сжимает ее руку, заставляя вздрогнуть. — Мы не будем на тебя давить, ты расскажешь, когда будешь готова, но я просто напоминаю, что мы друзья и всегда выслушаем, поддержим. 

— Спасибо, — сглатывая ком, отвечает она. — Я рада, что вы у меня есть. 

— Это как-то связанно с Дереком? — Джей-Джей заглядывает ей в глаза. — Вы поругались? Он сам не свой который день. 

«Заметили» — едва ли не скрывается с губ Гарсии, но она улыбается и говорит: 

— Ничего такого, что мы не переживали. Мы справимся. Не обращайте внимания. 

— Улыбнись, Гарсия, — Эмили сжимает ее руку еще раз. — Мы рядом. Уверена, что и у вас все будет хорошо. 

— Тост! — Пенелопа поднимает бокал. — За то, чтобы рядом с нами были те, кто закроют в то время, как взрывается мир. За друзей. 

— За друзей! — вторят они ей и резко сталкиваются бокалами, из-за чего тот, что в руках Джей-Джей не выдерживает и трескается. 

Красное вино заливает буритто, а Гарсия, делая глоток, говорит: 

— На счастье. 

_2._

Гарсия лежит лицом в подушку и старается прогнать мысли. Они, словно пчелы на цветы, слетаются к ней и собирают крупицы счастья. Разговор с Дереком проматывается, как пленка фильма на зажеванном видеомагнитофоне. 

— Нам нужно поговорить, — говорит Дерек, опускаясь перед ней на колени, берет ее руки в свои. 

Ей хватает сил, чтобы кивнуть, стараясь не думать о том, что было в прошлый раз, когда он был перед ней на коленях. Чувствует, как горят щеки. 

— Мы с тобой друзья, — ей кажется, что каждое слово дается ему с большим трудом. — Есть границы, которые мы не должны нарушать. Несмотря ни на что. Понимаешь, о чем я? 

— Да. — Гарсия борется с желанием вырвать свои руки из его. — Можешь не продолжать. Об этом никто не знает. 

— Я не об этом, — Дерек поднимает на ноги и делает шаг назад. — Я не хочу потерять подругу. 

— Ты не потеряешь, — она быстро моргает, пытаясь сдержать подступившие слезы. — Мы всегда будем друзьями. 

— Я люблю тебя, малышка. 

— А я… — у нее словно пропадает звук, — …тебя. 

Дерек выходит из ее кабинета, а Гарсия в два шага подлетает к двери, закрывает замок, прижимается к ней спиной и громко всхлипывает. 

Она чувствует, что у нее опять перехватывает дыхание. Помнить про касание — худшее наказание. 

Дверной звонок звенит, но Гарсия даже не думает шевелиться. Она никого не ждет. Дреберчание повторяется, а следом за ним — телефон. Гарсия находит смартфон на тумбочки и открыв один глаз, читает: «Росси». 

— Алло. 

— Мы с вином знаем, что ты дома. 

— Росси… 

— Я видел, как ты уходила с работы. — Росси выдыхает. — Гарсия, мы семья. 

Она сбрасывает, выдыхает и плетется к двери. 

Росси стоит с крафтовым пакетом из итальянского ресторана и парой бутылок вина в другом. 

— Сердце ОПА не должно грустить, — он тепло улыбается, когда Гарсия пропускает его внутрь. 

— Я не смогу тебе ничего рассказать. 

— А мне это и не нужно. У меня для тебя есть несколько восхитительных историй. — Росси проходит в гостиную. — Присаживайся, я все сделаю сам. 

Гарсия смотрит, как Росси хозяйничает на кухне и чувствует, как благодарность разливает по телу. В таком состоянии это именно то, что ей нужно. Росси выкладывает еду на стол, мастерски расправляется с пробкой на бутылке, — нужно будет попросить урок для Эмили. 

— Где бокалы? 

— На верхней полке.

Росси достает их из коробки и оставляет на столешнице, собирается вернуть на место. Он тянется к полке, задевает бокал и тот летит на пол, превращаясь в десятки осколков. Совсем, как Гарсия сейчас. Со смешком, она говорит: 

— На счастье. 

_1._

Гарсия, поддерживаемая Дереком, переступает порог своей квартиры, секунду назад, пройдя кровавое пятно, коим осталось воспоминание о ее свидании. Рана протяжно ноет и Гарсия кладет поверх нее руку. Использует себя, как бинт. 

Дерек осматривает квартиру, а Гарсия стоит посредине гостиной и борется с желанием сказать, что главное место преступления — это диван. Она хочет, чтобы Дерек ушел и оставил ее один на один с демонами, и в то же время, чтобы он коснулся и вернул ее мир на место. 

— Я люблю тебя, малышка, — шепчет он, виновато. 

— И я тебя, Дерек. 

Гарсия чувствует, как открывается другая, новая рана. 

— Я останусь с тобой. 

— Хорошо, — у нее нет сил бороться. Согласна на все. 

— Если ты не против, я схожу в душ. 

— Да, конечно, — она улыбается и поправляет резинки на косичках. — Где полотенце знаешь. 

Дерек кажется хочет что-то сказать, но уходит. 

Гарсия упирается руками в проклятый диван и пытается дышать, как в больнице ее учил Рид. Хочется крушить и кричать, но она должна держаться. Ради себя. Знает, что от этого не станет легче. 

Гарсия подходит к шкафу и достает бокалы. Из шести остается два. Словно все исчезнут, а они с Дереком останутся навсегда друзьями. Мысль глупая и безумная, словно соль кинутая в рану. Она сжимает один, борется с желанием кинуть его в стену или об пол. Хочет, чтобы тот полностью олицетворял ее — разбитую на несколько частей, с острыми краями, которыми можно поранить окружающих. 

Оставляет его на столешнице и садится на диван. Закрывает лицо руками. Ды-ша-ть. 

— Все в порядке? — спрашивает Дерек, выходя из ванной. 

Гарсия не успевает ответить, как окно за ней разбивается и тишину разрезает очередь из выстрелов. Дерек оказывается рядом, достает один пистолет себе, второй — ей. Уводит ее в безопасный угол. 

— Оставайся тут. Если в комнату войду не я — стреляй. 

— Да, — но при этом отрицательно качает головой. 

Дерек выбегает из квартиры, а Гарсия по стене сползает вниз, прижимая к груди оружие. Осторожно открывает глаза и осматривается вокруг. Разбитые вещи и осколки окна занимают практически все пространство в гостиной. Осторожно опускается на колени и ползет, чтобы оценить урон — сейчас ей это кажется почему-то важным.  
На кухне она встает в полный рост и осматривается. На столешнице стоит целый и разбитый бокал. Гарсия выдыхает. 

— На счастье. Черт возьми, на счастье, — сжимает в руке остатки стеклянной ножки и начинает истерично хохотать. 

Бокалы не бьются на счастье. Гарсия успевает выучить этот урок. 

_0._

Гарсия направляется к кабинету Росси, хочет уточнить, когда они собирается у него на барбекю. Дверь едва приоткрыта, но она слышит приглушенные голоса. Гарсия готовится развернуться и уйти или постучать и объявить о своем присутствии, когда до нее доносится голос Дерека:

— Она сказала мне «да».

Пенелопа выдыхает, разворачивается и направляется к выходу из отдела. Росси можно и позвонить. На улице она жадно хватает воздух, смотрит по сторонам и направляется ловить такси. В голове каша: нужно заказать еду, Дерек, доставка приедет в одно время с ней, «да», диван, снова Дерек.

Гарсия останавливается и делает глубокий вдох. Не больно. Она знала, что все к этому идет: слишком давно живет в мире, где касания Дерека — воспоминания. И в последнее время это даже почти не ранит. Ее сердце открыто для новых чувств. Пускай ей не особо нравится называть отношениями то, что происходит между ними с Кевином, но рядом с ним ей хорошо и спокойно. Она чувствует себя любимой. Разве не это главное? 

Когда он, обнимая, крепче прижимает ее к себе и шепчет о том, как хорошо просто быть с ней рядом, Гарсия чувствует себя на своем месте, как бокал в правильной коробке. Она достает телефон, собираясь написать то, что Кевин давно заслуживает не только чувствовать, но и знать. То, в чем Гарсия боится признаться даже себе: это больше, чем просто служебный роман или интрижка — у нее отношения, которые она заслуживает. Замирает, обдумывая, насколько правильно принимать решения, опираясь на эмоции, и решает сообщить все, что осознала, немного позже. Сначала нужно поставить точку в истории с Дереком. Так будет намного более правильно. И честно.

Взмах руки — такси останавливается возле нее.

Гарсия слышит свое имя, кажется, это Дерек. Она игнорирует его: садится в машину и называет водителю свой адрес. Картина за окном меняется так же плавно, как мысли в голове, как свет светофора: красный — касание, желтый — диван, зеленый — Дерек.

Такси резко тормозит у дома, Гарсия протягивает пару купюр, бросает: «без сдачи», и направляется к ожидающему ее курьеру. Повторяет предыдущие действия, открывает входную дверь и проходит на кухню.

Она раскладывает коробки с едой на столешнице, когда ее взгляд цепляется за последний уцелевший бокал. Это все еще почему-то вызывает улыбку. Из шести бокалов — пять разбиты абсолютно разными людьми. Гарсия осторожно берет его в руки и очерчивает пальцем; Дерек прав — они действительно были идеальными. Даже разбитые. Несколько осколков, словно профиль айсберга.

«Она сказала мне «да»», — все еще звучит в голове, как сломанный зависший автоответчик, что прокручивает последнее сообщение снова и снова. Гарсия все годы дружбы говорила ему «да». В своей манере. Но Дереку это было нужно не от нее.

Все, что остается от ее любви к нему — память про касания. И сейчас, прожив несколько сотен календарных дней, Гарсия не уверена, что грань между «так было» и «она так помнит» не размыта. И это одна из причин, почему ей не больно. Лечит ли время — открытый вопрос, как открытый финал в книге. Выбери вариант, который тебя устроит. Гарсия знает точно — лечат друзья, даже если им неизвестен диагноз. Интуитивно прикладывают заботу к ранам, превращая их в едва заметные шрамы.

Гарсия смотрит то на остывающую еду, то на бокал. Приходит время замыкать круг. Она решительно открывает дверь шкафчика и выбрасывает — воспоминания, касания, несказанные слова — бокал. Крепко стягивает затяжки на мусорном пакете, достает из ведра и идет к выходу. Все так же уверено подходит к баку на улице, открывает и… слышит, как бокал превращается в стеклянную пыль. Самое время впервые за столько лет, сказать Дереку «нет».

Гарсия повторяет урок и приходит к интересному выводу: вовремя разбитый бокал — действительно на счастье.

Экзюпери писал: «Зорко одно лишь сердце. Самого главного глазами не увидишь». Оглядываясь назад, Гарсия понимает, что ее сердце ее ни разу не подводило. Ну а то, что у них с Дереком не получилось — лишь глава в только начатой книге.

Возвращаясь обратно в дом, Гарсия чувствует легкость от закрытого круга. Она разбила первый бокал, она же помогла упасть в мусорный бак — последнему.

Гарсия знает: бить идеальные бокалы — нужно на счастье.

Вернувшись домой, она подходит к коробкам с остывшей едой; взгляд цепляется за открытую дверь шкафчика, Гарсия тянется к ней, и, подтолкнув, захлопывает. Громкий стук звучит, как необходимый сигнал. Она улыбается самой себе и идёт к оставленной в коридоре сумке за телефоном. Пришло время сказать «да» правильному человеку.


End file.
